And they'll tell you black is really white
by GreenIllusions
Summary: Su turbación inicial fue rápidamente reemplazada por su orgullo herido y este a su vez por una rabia corrosiva, que nacía en la boca de su estomago y se extendía por su cuerpo, como un veneno. Cada parte de ella clamaba venganza. DH. Pansy/Blaise


_De nuevo por estos lares. Hoy les traigo un drabble que nació gracias al meme "Calzones abajo" de la comunidad de LJ merlin-pants, en respuesta a la petición de Cheshirecaat (mejor conocida como **Mentafetamina**). Por lo mismo, va dedicado solo a ella._

_Espero que les agrade._

_:)_

* * *

><p><strong>And they'll tell you black is really white.<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>En la venganza, como en el amor, la mujer es más bárbara que el hombre."<em>

_**Friedrich Nietzsche**_

* * *

><p>Tenía miedo, tanto que sus piernas tardaron en responderle tras las palabras McGonagall. No podía creer lo imbéciles, ciegos y chiflados de aquellos que osaron defender a Potter, es más, no podía creer que hubieran levantado su varita contra ella, amenazándola. Ella, en cuyas venas recorría la sangre de generaciones de magos, <em>pura, perpetuamente pura<em>. No lo entendía, realmente no podía comprenderlo.

- Pansy, camina.- Le ordeno Daphne, tomándola del brazo e instándola a caminar.

Sus piernas aun temblaban cuando dio los primeros pasos dispuesta a marcharse de aquel lugar. Los labios firmemente apretados, puños cerrados, cabeza en alto. Su turbación inicial fue rápidamente reemplazada por su orgullo herido y este a su vez por una rabia corrosiva, que nacía en la boca de su estomago y se extendía por su cuerpo, como un veneno. Cada parte de ella clamaba venganza, reclamaba la cabeza de cada uno de aquellos que se habían atrevido a apuntarla con sus varitas.

Mientras avanzaba, con Blaise a su derecha y Daphne a su izquierda, su mandíbula temblaba de indignación y cólera. Y al mismo tiempo, se sentía pequeña e impotente, tanto que luchaba con las ganas de echarse a llorar, con esas lagrimas rebelde que comenzaban a nublarle la mirada. Nunca en su vida la habían humillado de aquella manera ¡Por Merlín, ella era una Parkison! No cualquier sangre sucia para que la pisotearan así. La magia corría en sus venas, su cuna era noble y su riqueza envidiable, la grandeza y elegancia de su familia no podía ser insultada de aquella manera. Eso la hacía arder por dentro.

Le dirigió una gélida mirada a Potter, apretando con fuerza su varita.

Todo era su culpa, siempre había sido su culpa. Desde que en primero Slytherin perdiera la copa de la casa, hasta las veces que Draco había ido a parar a la enfermería por alguna herida, y por supuesto aquel agravio contra ella. _Todo era su culpa_. Deseo en ese momento tener el poder, pero sobre todo el valor para alzar su varita, y acabar con él de una vez por toda. En nombre del Lord Oscuro, de su familia, de Draco y de ella.

Sus dedos acariciaron su varita tentadoramente.

_Si solo estuviera un poco más cerca…_

Algo de sus intenciones debió haberse notado en su rostro, porque Blaise la tomo por la mano con que sujetaba la varita, con más fuerza de lo necesario, aprisionándola e impidiéndole actuar. Trato de liberarse, pero el agarre del chico se mantuvo firme. Justo en ese momento, los fríos y profundos ojos del chico se posaron en ella, dos orbes oscuros que brillaban de forma diferente a la que ella conocía.

- No arriesgues tú vida por esas banalidades.- Le susurro, sin dejar de caminar y obligándole a seguirle.- No te comportes como una estúpida Gryffindor. No lo vale.-

Quiso gritarle, abofetearle, obligarla a que le soltara. Él no entendía la humillación, la rabia que ahora abrasaba su interior, el deseo de venganza. Sin embargo, sus palabras parecían haber aminorado un poco las estúpidas ganas de lanzarse contra Potter, después de todo él tenía razón: esa era una misión suicida. Y ella aun valoraba su vida para actuar de manera tan impulsiva.

- Tú no lo entiendes.- Fue lo único que pudo decir, justo en el momento en el que salían del Gran Comedor.

- Claro que te entiendo, mi estimada Pansy.- Dijo el moreno, aligerando su agarre. Sin soltarla.- Pero tarde o temprano, nosotros tendremos nuestra ansiada venganza. Tan solo hay que esperar, ser pacientes, algún día podrás cobrárte cada una de las ofensas que te hallan hecho.-

Entonces, por primera vez en aquella noche, los labios de la chica se curvaron en una sonrisa torcida.

- No será necesario, estoy segura de que todos morirán esta noche.- Declaró.

Blaise también le sonrió.

- ¿Seguro? – Pansy le dedico una mirada penetrante, fría. No podía creer que el chico dudara del Señor Tenebroso. Estaba segura que aquella noche él triunfaría.- Pues a mí parecer, preferiría que sobrevivieran. Y que cuando se sienta seguros, en sus casas, arropados en su falsa seguridad y creyéndose a salvo, nosotros actuemos y les arrebatemos esa felicidad.-

- Yo preferiría que todos murieran está noche.- Murmuro, solo para que Blaise la escuchara.- Que paguen por todo, que obtengan lo que se merezcan.-

-Mi querida Pansy, la venganza es un plato que se come frío.- Se deleito el chico con sus palabras, aun sujetando su mano.- Así se disfruta mejor.-

Algo en sus ojos le hizo pensar que él tenía la razón. Si por alguna estúpida y absurda jugada del destino, Potter sobreviviría, al menos le quedaba su venganza. _Y Blaise estaría a su lado, el siempre estaba con ella_.

* * *

><p><em>¿Ven el botón allá abajo? ¿Sí? Bueno, si llegaron hasta el final, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario. Acuerdese que al dejar un<strong> review<strong> salvas un árbol. _

_;)_


End file.
